A Targeted Town
is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Kasumi and Ibuki go clothes-shopping on their day-off. After shopping and during their meal, Ibuki sees a Douji and Hime pair in the city and begins his pursuit. Elsewhere, Hitomi is having mixed feelings about Asumu and Akira spending so much time together. After defeating the Douji-Hime pair, Ibuki is attacked by an Oonamazu stomach. After its retreat, Ibuki calls Akira and asks her to bring his Reppu. Plot School is starting and arriving in order are Akira Amami, Asumu and Hitomi. Asumu runs up to Akira and greets her and informs her of a Kanji test they are having today. Hitomi looks on with mixed emotions as Asumu goes to the library to copy his notes for Akira. Kiko calls out to Hitomi, and Akira sees her as well and is slightly confused why Hitomi was just standing there. Kiko asked Hitomi why she was spacing out but she denied it and her friend went on to complain how hard the Kanji looked for today's test. She glanced awkwardly at Akira as she walked by, who herself felt out of place. A Oonamazu Douji and Hime are walking creepily around in Tokyo and at a certain spot they place their heels together and starts tapping the ground. The tapping sends some form of pulse across the city as the Black Puppet watches. Hibiki was testing out an Ongekibou with a new purification crystal which enabled him to focus his power into it to form a solid sword of fire. Midori Takizawa was monitoring all of the readings in the experiment. Hibiki managed to slice through a solid metal pole with the sword but it soon afterwards malfunctioned and exploded. Midori apologised and asked if he was fine, which he was but the Ongekibou was a failure. She had tried to raise the Oni particles, but she might have overdone it. Hibiki said that the flame had come out easier however which Midori noted. The Oni picked up the next one and commended her for coming up with new things which she countered with that they could not lose to the Makamou. Hibiki remarked that it was true, and since the Berserk Douji the armored ones had disappeared. He thought the experimenter had become nervous and was more careful now, which probably meant a new experiment was coming soon. He tried to comfort them by saying that he would probably lay low for now which Midori replied would lead to the worst instead. Hibiki apologised and was ready to test the next Ongekibou. Ibuki and Kasumi were shopping for shirts for him at a pretty cheap and fashionable place. In the store he could not decide on what to buy and thanked Kasumi for bringing him to a store were he liked most clothes. Kasumi showed him a shirt she thought was good and he agreed but thought maybe something else was better. Ibuki's indecisiveness was annoying her however. Meanwhile, a woman was looking for her job interview location when she ran into the Oonamazu Douji and Hime who apologised for having to turn her into their baby's food. They tapped with their heels until the Oonamazu dragged the woman through the ground. They asked their baby if it tasted good as the Black Puppet watched them from a distance. Ichirou Tachibana and Todoroki were in the process of transfering all of Zanki's paperwork to Todoroki. Ichirou called him lucky for having a vehicle just as he became a full fledged Oni. To which he replied that he had a lot of affection for the car. Ichirou remarked that Todoroki had a lot of affection for Zanki as well which he agreed, but not that he loved him. Ichirou said that everything was okay now, but was wondering about his intentions with Hinaka. Todoroki became embarrassed downstairs while Hinaka sneezed in a customer's tea upstairs. She repeated the order of and and she would be back soon with them. Hinaka rushed to the pantry but a customer stopped her asking where his order of was, which she said she would bring soon. As she was about to enter the pantry again another customer entered the shop. Hitomi was contemplating her dilemma from before during gym class and was approached by Akira who wanted to talk about Asumu. She explained that she was absent a lot from school and Asumu lent her his notes, which was something Hibiki had asked him to do. It surprised Hitomi but also made her happy and she offered her help as well. They went and patted Asumu on the shoulders who became distracted by them so that he was hit by a basketball. Ibuki and Kasumi was in the meantime having coffee and Ibuki thanked her for deciding which clothes to buy. She remarked how when he was assigned to Yoshino, he had called her to make his decisions. Ibuki said it was because it made him feel more at ease which Kasumi sighed to. Ibuki then noticed the Oonamazu Douji and Hime walking in the shopping square and ran out after them but they had vanished. Both he and Kasumi wondered what they were doing in the city and started to search for them. Ibuki sent out his camouflaged Disc Animals to search. Ibuki phoned the Tachibanas, and Ichirou replied that he would send extra Disc Animals and if something happened he would send Hibiki as back-up. Both Ibuki and Kasumi had no experience with a city Makamou. Ibuki theorized it was a type that was raised among a lot of people, in a village or maybe a migrant type. Asumu was choosing what clubs to try out when Hitomi came by and chatted. As the teacher Isakura came in, Asumu noticed that Akira was not there and their teacher said that she had to leave early. Ibuki had called Akira and told her of the Douji and Hime in Kameido and asked her to bring the Ongekikan and Disc Animals from home. She ran as fast as she could to get to the garage to get them. Ibuki would however go for the Douji and Hime directly if the Disc Animals found them. Ibuki then asked Kasumi if she could keep Akira company on her next free day as he wanted her to be as fashionable as Kasumi. She agreed and Ibuki asked if he could come too, when suddenly a Disc Animal arrived with the location of the Douji and Hime. They set of immediately. Asumu made up an excuse that Akira was into orienteering on an international level which amazed his friend. The Hime and Douji were walking around under a highway when the ground cracked behind them and the Douji asked its child if it was hungry again. The Hime told it to be patient, whilst unbeknownst to the camouflaged Disc Animals that were tailing them. Hibiki received a call from Ichirou and said he would join Ibuki soon. He told Midori of how Ibuki had seen a Douji and Hime in the city which surprised her. Hibiki wondered if it might be another experiment, but Midori remarked that it was due to him jinxing it before. Hibiki said that it was not fair to say such a thing. Ibuki and Kasumi followed the Disc Animals to a warehouse area where workers were still working. Kasumi went and asked them if they could look at her bike as a distraction while ibuki went after the Douji and Hime. Ibuki transformed and the three engaged in battle. The Hime shot high-pressure water which knocked Ibuki fo his feet, but as the Hime jumped at him he stabbed it with his Kitōjutsu: Onizume. The Douji made a flying kick which sent Ibuki into a pile of garbage. It started throwing things at him which Ibuki deflected with his wind attacks. He then drop-kicked it with a wind attack which made the Douji explode. The Hime was crawling towards him and started tapping its feet into the ground, which soon melted were Ibuki had stood. The Hime died just as something with a lot of tendrils came out from underground. Ibuki deflected its tentacles as the Disc Animals attacked as well. They were however eaten by it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * : * OL: * Worker: , Suit Actors * * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Viewership': 8.7% *This is the first time seeing Hibiki's '''Kibōjutsu: Rekkaken '''techinque. **This is also the first time seeing Ibuki's '''Kitōjutsu: Onizume '''and '''Kitōjutsu: Senpūjin '''techniques. Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes